The Balcony Scene
by Kyuubikohime
Summary: It's special night ! One of life time her 19 birthday. She looking for one she care about. Be his not here? {Gralu One shot} [Song : The balcony scene by : pierce the veil ]


**~ I don't own Fairy tail ~ I Dont own this song lyric it belong to Ptv~ I hope you like it! Sorry for my poor grammar! Don't flame the author!**

**Enjoy! :) **

**One Shot Gralu **

~The Balcony Scene~

It was a special Night, She just turn 19 . She looked out the window saw bright light, but it was just night disguised as day. Hearing people coming in her home. All those people coming just for her.

She walk toward her bed. She heard a knock from her door. "Hime-San, your parents want to know if your done dressing up?" The pink maiden tell her. She nods and send Virgo away. The pink maiden race down the stair " Mrs. & Mr. Heartfilia, she is getting ready!"

She stared at the beautiful dress that her mother chose for her. She started to undress and place the gown on. Then started to fix her hair.

When she was finished . She walk towards the mirror and started to put some make up on then heard a knocking from her door once again .

She was shock that it was her friends . She get up from her chair hug them "Minna! You guys come !"

"We wouldn't miss it in the world, Lucy!" Erza reply. Wendy hug her from the back "Lucy-San you look pretty!" She hugged the little dragon slayer back "Thank you Wendy. What do you think natsu?"

Natsu give the thumbs up with a goofy grin. Lucy just giggle and look for the other member from the team " Where is gray?" Erza and Natsu exchanged looks. "We saw gray leave with juvia, Lucy!" Her smile turn to frown of disappointing .

"Cheer up Luce , I'll be your date!" Natsu reply. She look at the pink hair boy " thank you natsu." They walk her down the hallway. They stop and hug her "Good luck , luce." She give them the smile and waited for her cue to coming up.

Capricorn clear his throat " lady and gentleman, I present to you! Lucy Heartfilia!" She hear her name and started to walking down the stairs. She saw all the eyes where on her. But she was looking for one pairs of eyes, the ones that she get lost in.

Natsu was down the stair and grab her hand " My lady". She giggle. Lucy saw lisanna and then saw natsu talking to gajeel. She get in idea in her head. She grab natsu and push him in to lisanna, and saw them blush . Natsu look at Lucy and mouthed " I can't dance with lisanna. What about you."

Lucy give them a thumb up " Go and dance with her, I'll be fine!" An mouthed back. She saw them leave to the dance floor.

She was walking around the room then heard piano playing coming from the balcony. She left the party to check it out. She open the door. " Hello is there anyone there?" Wait for a reply.

She want in the room and saw Loke playing the piano. " what are you doing here Loke?"she asked. Loke stop playing the piano and looked at her " you look beautiful today, Hime-sama. There someone here for you." He tell her.

She blush towards his comment. Then heard a voice in the shadow "he is right, you do look beautiful today Lucy." He walk forward and she felled on her knees. She whisper his name "Gr-Gray!" He pick her up and and hand her the icy rose and tell her "Happy birthday princess".

He bow down and tell her " May I have this dance? My dear princess."

She blush and curtsy "Yes my dear ice prince." Loke started to play the piano once again then started to sing .

"~Don't react when I tell you...

And don't react when I tell you...

That bright lights mean nothing to you

'Cause no one would know the sound of a ghost

And I might be something to you

Beyond beautiful is the sound of a ghost

Can we lose our minds

And call it love for the last time?

(Yeah)

My darling never rest

Until the darker gets

The best of all we had

Can the cold carry on?~"

Gray take the icy rose and placed it in her hair, then place his hand around her waist. She felled a cool chilled down her back. Gray pull her close towards his chest and hold her tight. They dance to the beat of song.

"~When the light means nothing to you

Then no one would know

The sound of a ghost

And I might be perfect with you

But no one would know

So tell me, tell me

Have you ever really danced on the edge?

Is something still scaring you?

Have you ever really danced on the edge?

The count of three is up

Have you ever really danced on the edge?

All right, then, tell me so

Have you ever really danced on the edge?

Just hold my hand and jump

And bright lights mean nothing to you

'Cause no one would know the sound of a ghost ~"

The piano started to slow down and Loke stop singing. Lucy was still in his arms and then she look up at gray and she kiss him. He felled pair of softly lips on him.

Gray broke the kiss and saw the girl of his dream. He lean in and whisper in her ear "I love you my princess!" She look up to him and started to cry and say

"I love you to my dear prince!"

[Hope you like It ... Now please comment! No rude or bad comments!]


End file.
